winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The World of Golden Bell
History The Old World When the Great Dragon choose Domino as his final rest place, there arose three other sources of magical energy in the dimension. Opposite the fire of the Great Dragon arose the Water Stars. Also, the embodiments of Earth and Air arised. The darkness envelop the dimension. On the borders between the elemental embodiments lies worlds covered by an eternal mist. Between Earth and Water it is the Infinate Ocean. Between Fire and Earth it is the Legendarium World. The other two worlds are still unknown. The heart of all the magic lies on a little island called Avalon, which is part of the Apple Islands archipelago. It works like an ordinairy heart. It pumps the magic in the dimension around, except it cannot be stopped, but its pulse can grown weaker when the conncection weakens. The Apple Islands The Apple Islands are too protected by the mists. This weir weather condition isn't an ancient spell which powerfull magic can break. It's something far more mysterious. It's more a living thing which can act from kindness or from evilness. Traveling through the mists is not recommended. For inexperienced creatures you can end up anywhere or, maybe even worse, never find a out of the mists. The few people who knows how to travel through the mists are mostly troubadours, Paladins, druids and ancient magical creatures. Gates and some kind of portals are more favorite to reach the Apple Islands and the other worlds in the mists. The New World Because reaching the Apple Islands could be really troublesome from time to time, the fairies created a second centrum of magic. They built it on a planet which they called "Magix". With full ambition, the fairies and wizards who created the new centrum, started to make a world where everybody easily could learn magic. Before that time it was really hard to learn magic. A life long study on Avalon was recuired and you had to learn in a very diffucult language, called Gaels. The leaders of the magical revolution made two new languages. One was a mixture of all the languages in the magical dimension: Magixuel. The other one was a reinforcing of the Magixuel and had some weak ties with Gaels. Now, everybody can learn magic thanks to the two languages. Present The Old World (OW) and the New World (NW) tolerate each other, but the main problem is is that everbody forget that the centrum of the NW is nothing more than an minor artery. Without the heart there won't be need for an artery. Magic and laguage With an Old and a New World there is also Old and New Magic. Old Magic (OM) Based on the ancient energy flowing through Avalon. It is really powerfull magic, but it takes a years, lifetimes, to master it. The magic works with spells which can be casted in words, movements, silent or a combination of all above. The magic itsellf is white nor black. It's only energy and the user decides its purpose. The user also decides his/her preference of handling magic. Wand, spellbook, potions, mind, music etc. etc. The language of the Old Magic is Gaels. For outsiders is nearly impossible to learn, because of its complexity. It is really horrible to translate into the more common language. One word in Gael could be a paragraph in Magixuel. The general language spoken by the people from the Apple Islands is Albions. Schools: Myrdin College, Avalon, Abbys of Cellach, Chirons Castle, Life itself. New Magic (NM) A lot easier to learn and also a lot quicker to use. Where an old spell could takes hours before manifesting, a simple word for a new magic spells would be enough for an attack. But the NM isn't really strong in comparison with the OM. A variety of transformations have to make up for that, but in the end it will still be weaker. The NM works with two kinds of spells: instinctive and technical. The instinctive spells are cast in Magixuel and can be silent or spoken. For example, changing clothes is a instinctive silent spells. The magic will do its work without the need of spoken words. In all the other ways, the spell is been spoken. Technical spells are cast in Dimens, a very, very easy variant of a mixture of Gaels, Albions and Magixuel. Technical spells are stronger than instinctive spells, but it demands a correct way of pronouciation (like every non-instinctive spell). These spells can also been cast silent or spoken. Schools: Alfea, Beta, Zaltora and Linphea College, Eraklyion Institute. Malacoy is an university. Zaltora partly university, but is also one of the few schools were wizard and warlocks can study the basics. The school on Tir Nan Og give lessons in mostly NM, but has subjects relating to the OM. Category:Golden Bell Category:Mvs109